


Get In Loser, We're Going to Roswell

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2019, Road Trips, Trans Male Character, post-episode s02e19: Reality Trip, trans danny fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: After Sam and Tucker cancel their plan to join Danny in a cross-country road trip, Jazz takes it upon herself to take him on their own trip.





	1. Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> It's the last Phanniemay, and I figured I might as well take a crack at it! This is going to be one fic tied together by the various prompts.

So Sam and Tucker couldn’t handle another cross-country trip. That was okay. It wasn’t like they didn’t go where they were planning to anyway, it just kind of… hurt. Knowing he wasn’t going to get his nice, relaxing trip across the country with his two best friends. Emphasis on nice and relaxing. The version they got was neither.

 

Danny landed on the front porch and checked both ways down the street before detransforming; the last thing he needed was someone finding out the truth after he literally rewrote time to conceal it. He sat down on the stoop, resting his chin in his hands.

 

Okay, yeah, this sucked. It hurt. And he was a little angry about it.

 

Maybe Jazz could talk to him when she got back from car shopping. Apparently, something about the ordeal made her decide to trade in her car for something else. She didn’t say what, but knowing her, it would probably be a minivan or something equally practical…

 

Or a cherry red sportscar.

 

Danny raised an eyebrow as Jazz turned the corner and stopped in front of their house. The passenger side window rolled down, and she leaned over, calling out to him, “Get in loser, we’re going to Roswell.”

 

A laugh bubbled up from him; he couldn’t help it. He got to his feet and walked over to the car, opening the door and ducking inside. “Did you just quote _Mean Girls_?”

 

Jazz just smirked and reached up, fiddling with something on the roof of the car. Then, she sat back down, pushed a button on the console, and the roof pulled back, revealing the car to be a convertible.

 

“Oh. My. God.” If Danny wasn’t already sitting down, he’d be on the floor laughing. “You got a convertible?” he asked. “Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, can it, you,” she replied, giving him a light shove. “I figured life’s short, okay? And when you texted me about Sam and Tucker cancelling, I figured when door closes, another opens.”

 

Danny smiled. “Thanks, Jazz.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Jazz had the convertible in Secret Weapons, but let's pretend she didn't switch cars until this.


	2. Day 2: Secrets

Logically speaking, Danny knew he could have let his parents keep their memories. The reality gauntlet had unimaginable power; it spared Sam, Tucker, and Jazz’s, so it could’ve spared two other people’s.

 

But he didn’t, and he wasn’t sure why.

 

Wait, no, that wasn’t true. He knew why. It was his secret, dammit! His secret to keep or tell to whomever he wished. He wasn’t giving that up. Wasn’t giving up his idealized reveal that he hadn’t even thought of yet.

 

“Someone’s mopey…”

 

Danny turned and looked at his sister in the driver’s seat of her brand-new convertible. He thought she’d been so focused on traffic she hadn’t noticed him.

 

“You’re practically hanging out of the car; of course I noticed.”

 

Did he say that out loud?

 

Jazz rolled her eyes and reached over, giving him a light shove. “Alright, talk ghost brat,” she ordered. “We’ve got 22 hours ahead of us without stops; if you don’t talk now, I’ll just bug you the rest of the trip.”

 

He considered throwing a light punch back, but Jazz was serious about her ‘no messing with the driver’ rule- even if she started it. In fact, he was pretty sure she waited until she was driving somewhere if she wanted to hit him for that very purpose. Ghost powers or no, he did not want to be abandoned on the side of the road.

 

Finally, a sigh escaped him, and he shifted in his seat, watching the car in front of them. “This is the second time Mom and Dad found out my secret and the second time I’ve gotten a do-over. I’m worried that next time, I’m not gonna get a do-over, but I wanna do this my way.”

 

Jazz looked at him for a split second before turning her attention back to the road. “What is your way?” she asked.

 

“That’s the problem! I don’t know! This isn’t ‘hey Mom, hey Dad, I’m a different gender now.’ It’s ‘hey Mom, hey Dad, I’m a different species now.’”

 

“I think you’re forgetting how freaked out you were about telling Mom and Dad you’re a guy. You were five and had a panic attack. Five-year-olds should not have panic attacks!” Another glance. “They accepted you then, and they’ll accept you now. They love you, Danny, and it’s not an ‘even though’ or ‘in spite of’ thing. It’s because of all the things that make you who you are, and learning something new about you will just make them love you more because they’re loving a larger part of you. Not just the side you let them see.”

 

Danny considered it for a moment, the sank down in his seat. “Why do you have to be smart all the time? You and your stupid… smartness.”

 

Jazz smirked. “I love it when you say I’m right.”

 

“I didn’t say-”

 

“You said it indirectly! So ha!”

 

Danny groaned. “You suck!” A beat passed. “So how do I do it?”


	3. Day 3: Grave

“I don’t have any clothes.”

 

“Heck, I forgot about that part.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Whoa, Jazz, watch the language. There’s a child present.”

 

Jazz sighed. “There are so many things I could say to that, but for now, I’m just gonna ignore it,” she declared. She turned on her turn signal and exited the highway, the last one before leaving Amity Park. “AP gift shop, here we come.”

 

“On second thought, I’m fine with dirty clothes and unbrushed teeth.”

 

Jazz ignored him and pulled into a parking spot, turning off the car and hopping out. “C’mon, I think I forgot my toothbrush, too,” she said, already walking inside.

 

The Amity Park gift shop was… _something_. While some residents preferred to pretend the ghosts weren’t real and everything was a hoax, the owners of the shop leaned into the town’s craziness almost more than the Fentons themselves. There, you could buy shirts reading ‘I survived Amity Park’ and pajama pants with ghosts all over them, and those were the tame items.

 

Danny barely made it in the door before Jazz threw a shirt at him. He caught it and looked at the image of a ghost floating next to a tombstone, then read the slogan:

 

 _Fortune favors the grave_.


	4. Day 4: Wishes

“You know, Freakshow said something to me when I dropped him off with the Guys In White.”

 

Jazz raised an eyebrow and glanced at Danny. “Oh?” she asked. “And what was that? He swear revenge like all the other bad guys?”

 

Danny shook his head. “No, uh… he said that you said sometimes you wished you were a ghost. Is that true?”

 

A scoff was the response as Jazz focused her attention on the road again. “I only said it to get in his head,” she declared. “I figured if I could build a rapport with him, I might learn something to manipulate him and help you. And I did.”

 

“But you also had your whole ‘ghost envy’ essay for college, so you’ve been thinking about it for a while, right?” Danny twisted to face his entire body toward Jazz. “It’s okay if you do, you know. Before I got my powers, there were times I wished I was a ghost, too. To get Mom and Dad’s attention. They’d spent so much time focused on that stupid portal that… it feels kind of like they forgot about us.”

 

Jazz didn’t answer for a moment, then let out a heavy sigh. “Yes,” she finally confessed. “Sometimes I do wish I was a ghost, if only so I could have their attention. But then I remember how they see them, and even if they’d accept you being a ghost, it’s not something I want for myself. It’s like when you see a lake or something in the summer and you’re fully clothed, but for a split second you think ‘I could just run and jump in there.’ You don’t actually do it, but the thought just kind of… popped up.”

 

Danny nodded in understanding. “Maybe we do need a ghost-free family vacation.” He righted himself in his seat. “Wanna help me pitch it to them when we get back?”

 

A small smile worked its way onto Jazz’s face, and she nodded.


	5. Day 5: Second Generation

“Do you ever think about having kids?”

 

“Oh God, we are not having this conversation right now.” Danny tugged at the handle. “Let me out!”

 

Jazz snorted and gave him a little swat. “Don’t be a brat, I’m just asking,” she replied. “I mean, we’re second generation ghost hunters technically, and Mom and Dad are gonna be all over us for third gen.”

 

“What are we, pokemon?”

 

“You are just embracing the ‘little shit’ aspect of being the youngest child today, aren’t you?”

 

“It’s a gift.”

 

A beat passed, and Danny continued, “I don’t want bio kids. If there’s even a chance they get my powers… I couldn’t do that to them. Any hypothetical kids I have deserve better than that. They deserve normal lives, not whatever I can provide.”

 

“If we’re being honest, I think anything you did would be ‘better.’ You may not realize it yet, but you’d make an amazing dad.”

 

Danny snorted. “Tell that to the flour sack from health class,” he replied. “I still can’t believe Valerie and I got away with a C on that.”

 

A laugh bubbled up from Jazz. “I still can’t believe Mrs. Foley saw a bunch of flour sacks in bassinets and her first thought was ‘ah, Tucker brought home flour so I can make cookies for the bake sale.’”

 

The two dissolved into laughter, and Danny wiped a tear from his eye. “So what are we gonna do about dinner?”


	6. Day 6: Compromise

Danny grimaced at the sight of the building they’d pulled up to. There were five restaurants at that intersection, and Jazz chose a salad place.

 

“I’m not getting salad off the highway,” he declared, planting himself in his seat. “Seriously, do you _want_ us to spend this trip throwing up?”

 

Jazz rolled her eyes. “We need _some place_ with vegetables for dinner; we can’t just eat junk! Besides, I’ve eaten here before on my way to college tours. It’s fine.”

 

Danny just shook his head. “Nope. Not doing it. I’m not eating highway lettuce.”

 

“It’s not highway lettuce!” She rolled her eyes. “Then where would you suggest that we could get vegetables with our meals around here? Hm?”

 

Danny raised his eyebrow and jerked his thumb to the right. Jazz followed his gaze and noticed the pizza shop two stores down. With a sigh, she put her car in reverse. “Fine.”


	7. Day 7: Solar

Danny sat in the booth, eyes glued to the television in the corner of the restaurant. “ _Reports state that the next few nights will have extraordinary displays of the aurora borealis due to a solar flare,_ ” the newscaster said, a photo of the aurora borealis behind him. He was right, of course, the picture was beautiful, the sky lighting up with pinks and greens and yellows among the stars.

 

“Hello? Earth to Danny?”

 

Danny jerked in his seat, turning his attention back to Jazz. “Yeah?”

 

Jazz rolled her eyes, muttering something about Danny’s head being in the clouds. “I said we’re gonna drive to Springfield and then stop for the night; I booked us a hotel room.” She showed him her phone for proof; sure enough, there was a confirmation for a room on it.

 

“Okay, cool,” he sighed, eyes drifting back to the screen. Jazz turned around to look at it, and when she turned back, she had a small smile on her face.

 

“You wanna fly to Iceland, be my guest, but I’m going to Roswell,” she declared. “We’ve been planning this since we were kids, and I’m not passing it up.”

 

A chuckle escaped Danny. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on ditching you. But you gotta admit, the fact that the sun can do _that_ is pretty cool. There are a million things space is hiding, and we get to see some of it!”

 

Jazz sighed softly. “I guess it _is_ pretty cool,” she agreed. “But I’m still gonna have to judge you for being one of those people who think about a second vacation while they’re on vacation. You can see the borealis another time; this week is for aliens who crashed their ship.”

 

Just like that, a thought popped into Danny’s head. “Do you think the ‘aliens’ might have actually been ghosts?”

 

The way Jazz’s face paled made a laugh bubble up out of him. “Not… one… word.”


	8. Day 8: Sisters

They made the pact when they were four and six. Danny- then Danielle- had just started getting into space, and she pulled Jazz right along with her. Then, one day, the plan formed.

 

“We needa go to Roswell!” Danielle insisted, jumping into Jazz’s bed without any concern for her sister’s ribs.

 

Jazz furrowed her eyebrows together. “Why?”

 

“That’s where they’re hiding the aliens!” Dani explained, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We gotta help them or they’re never gonna get free!”

 

Immediately, Jazz nodded in agreement. “Yeah!” she chimed in. “When I get a car, we can drive there and save them and when we come back, they can live with us!”

 

“We need a map.”

 

The two started going back and forth, throwing out ideas and making a plan to drive to Roswell the moment Jazz got a car. Of course that didn’t happen right away, and they were well past the point of believing aliens actually crashed down in Roswell by the time they were fourteen and sixteen, but it was the bonding time that counted. They both always knew that, and even when they wound up being brother and sister instead of two sisters, the plan sat in the back of their minds, waiting for right time.


	9. Day 9: Worldbuilding

If there was one thing you could say about Jazz, it’s that she knew how to plan. Danny wasn’t about to question how she got them a four-star hotel in Springfield within their budget, and Jazz didn’t decide to mention it. There was one thing, though, one thing he knew Jazz wouldn’t be able to resist.

 

“Fairy castle?”

 

Jazz stopped in the middle of getting into her bed, shooting Danny a knowing look and giving a nod. “Fairy castle.”

 

In seconds, the room was a flurry of pillows and blankets being thrown, chairs topping over to provide outer walls, and two giggling siblings creating a world of their own.

 

“We’re gonna have to leave a really nice tip for this,” Jazz said, suppressing a laugh.

 

“That’s a problem for tomorrow us,” Danny replied, turning on the TV and setting a movie to play.


	10. Day 10: Favorite AU

Danny’s dreams had been weird lately, ever since defeating Dan. He expected the nightmares, sure, but the weirdest ones were the ones without Dan. Maybe it had something to do with him seeing an alternate future he’d created, maybe it was his interfering with time, but the dreams happened regardless of the cause.

 

“You’ve been awake for too long, friend. Newborn ghosts like you still need sleep.”

 

Danny let out a dry laugh and turned, looking at Pariah Dark himself, but he didn’t have the scars of the man he’d fought at age fourteen. “I was a ghost for twenty-five years before I died, thank you very much,” he replied. “You forget I was a halfa.”

 

Pariah smiled. “Most do. No one here understands it, how you became half human and half ghost through… you called it an electronic device? That doesn’t exist yet for us.”

 

Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Right,” he breathed. “I am the one and only, aren’t I?” He paused for a beat, looking Pariah over. “You came for insight, didn’t you?”

 

“When your closest friend is the ghost of time, it’s hard not to indulge.”

 

“Lucky for you, I’ll always be around to hold back such pampering.” There was a thinly veiled threat in the statement, one neither of them missed but only one understood. Danny turned, glancing in one of the few mirrors in his lair. In the reflection, he saw not himself, but Clockwork.


	11. Day 11: Redesign

Danny couldn’t shake his dream the next day. The vision of Clockwork’s eyes on his face burned into his mind, refusing him rest. Not even breakfast the next day kept his attention.

 

Jazz noticed, as always. And she knew the only way to snap him out of it was to confuse him. “You ever think about redesigning your suit?”

 

 _Ding!_ There he was.

 

“What?” he asked, incredulous. “Change my suit? Are you nuts? That suit has gotten me through a lot, okay, and aside from the emblem I got during that… that time change thingy, it hasn’t changed. And it’s not going to change.”

 

Jazz held back a giggle, trying not to burst out laughing as Danny ranted and raved on.


	12. Day 12: Crossover (The Umbrella Academy)

“Okay, if we leave right after this, we should hit Oklahoma City in time for lunch, but we won’t be stopping before then,” Jazz declared, looking at the map on her phone. “You cool with that?”

 

Danny nodded, lifting his drink to take a sip. He stopped halfway. “In that case, maybe finishing this is a bad idea…” He slowly set the glass back down and looked up just as the bell on the door rang, signaling a new arrival.

 

“I’m just saying we shouldn’t have to drive this thing!” one person said, his hulk-like body taking up three times the space of any of the other six with him. “We’re Hargreeves; we should be flying.”

 

“Driving is part of the road trip experience,” another, a petite brunette woman, said. “You’re the one who wanted ‘family bonding time.’”

 

Danny squinted his eyes, trying to remember where he’d heard the name. Oh! Right, the superhero siblings that nutjob in New York adopted. Wait, couldn’t one of them-

 

His eyes met with one of the men in the group, his dark brown hair hanging in his face and his green eyes seeming to pierce right through him. The man turned away, muttering under his breath, “And I thought Ben was extra.”


	13. Day 13: Confined

“Are we there yet?”

 

“ _Dude_.”

 

Danny groaned and slumped down in his seat. “What?” he asked. “It’s been forever and we’re trapped in a tiny car!”

 

Jazz rolled her eyes and faced the front again. “It’s been an hour, and we’re stuck behind a cow truck. Do you really want me to lower the hood and deal with that smell?”

 

Danny froze, eyes going wide. Then… “Fine. You win.”


	14. Day 14: DnD

“If you were a class in DnD, what would you be?”

 

Jazz didn’t respond at first, taking time to think through her answer. After a minute, she replied, “A druid.”

 

Danny’s eyebrows went up. “Seriously?” he asked. “I would’ve figured you’d go wizard- all that intelligence.”

 

“Wizards just have a higher nat intelligence; that doesn’t mean it can’t be learned,” Jazz explained. “Besides, no one’s going to look twice at an old religion priest. People don’t think about the fact that they study and use magic and can become powerful; they just get overlooked.”

 

A snort escaped Danny. “Okay, Slytherin,” he said, holding up his hand as a barrier against Jazz when she tried to hit him. “I’d be a ranger.”

 

“You would.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”


	15. Day 15: Alternate Ending

“So what would you do to improve your ‘coming out,’ so to speak?”

 

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at Jazz. “What do you mean?”

 

“Telling Mom and Dad you’re half ghost,” Jazz elaborated. “You obviously didn’t like something about it, given that you erased their memories, so how would you redo it? How do you want the story to end?” She cast a glance at him, then refocused her eyes on the road.

 

At first, Danny didn’t answer; he didn’t have one. Aside from the fact that _everyone_ found out instead of just his parents, it wasn’t that bad. He got exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for. “Probably make it so _I’m_ the one telling them,” he finally said. “I mean, it ended up way better than it could’ve, but it still wasn’t me telling them. They deserve better than that, and so do I.”

 

Jazz smiled a little. “You really do,” she agreed. “If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.”

 

“Actually, I think there is.”

 

Jazz raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

 

“Make all the weapons in the house get locked in the vault and mysteriously lose the key?”

 

“Done.”


	16. Day 16: Animals

“Look out!”

 

Both Fentons screamed, and Jazz swerved the wheel to dodge the deer in their path. They skidded to a stop on the side of the highway, and Jazz turned to check on the deer. It was fine, still standing in the middle of the road like nothing had happened. She let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Okay, it’s fine-” Turning back, Jazz realized they were intangible- and still intangible. “Danny? You can let go of the seat now.”

 

Shaking, Danny unclenched his hands, releasing the seat to reveal dents in the leather.

 

“You know, the cow truck’s gone, so we can lower the roof,” she continued, reaching up to undo the latch. “Get some fresh air in here.”

 

Danny nodded mutely.

 

Jazz raised an eyebrow as the roof peeled back. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Danny squeaked out. “But we need to stop for a bathroom soon.”

 

She couldn’t help it. A laugh escaped Jazz, one that soon feel apart into pure cackling. After a moment, Danny joined, until they were both in stitches.


	17. Day 17: Seance

“Do you think a séance would work on me?”

 

Jazz turned to look at Danny, a confused look on her face. “What?”

 

“I mean, I am half ghost!” Danny explained. “Would a séance work on me? Or even partially? Like, do you think my ghost half could get pulled away from my human half? Or would it be all of me?”

 

“Please don’t ask me existential questions while I’m driving.” It was a joke, but the question had definitely taken her by surprise. After a moment of silence, she asked back, “If you did get pulled, and you were in human form, would you show up looking like your human self or your ghost self?”

 

A longer pause filled the air this time, Danny sitting there with a shocked, borderline horrified, look on his face. Finally, he looked to Jazz again. “Can we stop for lunch now?”

 

Jazz nodded. “Good idea.”


	18. Day 18: Favorite Character

Danny and Jazz walked into the diner and took a seat, practically laying down in the booths. “My legs are killing me,” Danny grumbled. “They’re, like, intangible tingly.”

 

Jazz sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I hate that I know exactly what you mean.” She stretched, arching her back even though her head bumped against the window behind her. “If we keep at this rate, we should be in Roswell by ten or eleven.”

 

“Thank God,” Danny sighed. He lifted his head, spotting a couple and their daughter sitting at a table halfway across the dining room. “Hey Jazz?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Tell me I’m not hallucinating and Tony Stark is here.”

 

Jazz followed his gaze and gave a nod. “Yep, that’s him and Pepper Potts-Stark. Didn’t know they had a kid.” She let her head fall back again, eyes closing. “I swear, if you go over and ask for an autograph, I’m telling all of CHS I have headshots signed by Phantom and will make you follow through.”

 

Danny pouted. “Why do you ruin my enjoyment? The man’s been to space! There’s gotta be some interesting stories involved.”

 

“There are.”

 

Both jerked, their attention going to Tony Stark, now standing in front of their table.

 

“The place is deserted and your voices carry,” he explained. “I’ll give you your autograph as long as I get one of those headshots of Phantom.”

 

Jazz and Danny shared a look, mischievous grins on their faces.

 

“I can do you one better,” Danny replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since this fic centered around my two faves already, I'd go for my favorite marvel character.


	19. Day 19: Favorite Episode

“I can’t believe we just had lunch with Tony Stark.”

 

“I can’t believe you told him about the time I tricked you into getting mad enough not to notice I was snooping around Vlad’s.”

 

“Yeah, I- wait what?”

 

Jazz turned to glance at Danny, then put her eyes back on the road. The cruise control was on, but it was set a bit fast for the winding road, and she didn’t want to turn away for too long. “That time I went to Vlad’s to find out about the super-weapon? Yeah, I set you up to get pissed off at me so it would take more time before you noticed I was gone.”

 

Danny stared, jaw open in shock. “You… I… you _played me_? How?”

 

Jazz just shrugged, her attitude mimicking Elle Woods’s ‘what, like it’s hard?’ scene. “After Dan told me about his ‘cheese-head archenemy,’ I realized he was talking about Vlad, and I wanted to do some digging without you getting in the way. The easiest way to do that is to make you not want to be around me.”

 

“Wait… so all of that Ghost-Getter-gung-ho-ghost-fighting stuff was fake?” Danny couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

 

“I mean, kind of,” Jazz replied. “I wanted to help you fight ghosts, sure, but I just… played it up and pretended I wasn’t good at it. I mean, _Ghost X_? Skulker literally says his name more than the Box Ghost, and your dumb self just had to go chasing after him when he wanted you dead-dead. I couldn’t just allow that to continue.”

 

Danny blinked, looking ahead at the road. “You mean you trapped in the Fenton Thermos _on purpose_?”

 

Jazz cast a sheepish smile his way. “Well, it worked,” she said in her defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this episode isn't really my favorite, but once I get my headcanon about Jazz's actions and motivations in, it is lol


	20. Day 20: Comfort

Danny was still having trouble wrapping his mind around what his sister had revealed, Jazz could tell. He shifted every few seconds, a far-off look in his eyes as he reanalyzed every interaction they’d had between the time he’d revealed he knew that she knew he was Phantom and their escape from Vlad’s.

 

“You okay?” Jazz asked after half an hour of this behavior.

 

Danny nodded mutely, collecting himself for a moment before he answered, “Just… still getting used to the idea… so your aim isn’t really bad?”

 

Jazz shook her head. “Of course not. When you and Mom were at that mother-son science symposium, ghosts attacked the house. You think Dad could’ve dispatched them all himself?”

 

A snort escaped Danny, and his eyes went wide. “So that’s what happened that weekend. Vlad set that up, of course. Mom and I had some ghostly troubles of our own. Never told you and Dad because Vlad spent the whole time coming on to Mom.”

 

Jazz laughed, and the two relaxed, moving back into the comfort of their abnormal lives.


	21. Day 21: Double Date

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go out on a date- unless you count Johnny, which I don’t.”

 

“I’ve been on dates,” Jazz declared, voice firm. “I literally went on less than a week ago.”

 

“Study dates don’t count.”

 

“It wasn’t a study date.”

 

Danny’s eyebrows furrowed together, thinking back on the past week. “The only reason you’ve gone out lately is to study for finals,” he insisted.

 

Jazz scoffed. “You’re not the only one with secrets, Danny.”

 

It took a moment, but Danny’s eyes practically bugged out of his skull. “You lied to Mom and Dad about where you were going. Oh my God, where were you?”

 

A sigh escaped Jazz, and she muttered under her breath, “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.” She took a deep breath and explained, “I went on a double date… of sorts… in that I had double the number of dates.”

 

Slowly, the realization dawned on Danny, and his mouth fell open. “You’re kidding. You’re in a poly relationship? Who are they?”

 

“You will never find out.”


	22. Day 22: Memories

A good deal of the trip passed with basic road games, but soon enough, both Fentons were bored and a little fidgety. Yes, even Jazz was getting frustrated with all the driving.

 

Danny, of course, sought to remedy that. He grabbed the aux cord and plugged his phone in, searching through his library for something- anything- to break up the silence. After a moment, a sly smile spread across his face.

 

“What?” Jazz asked, not even looking away from the road.

 

“What, what?” Danny pulled back a little, keeping his phone away from Jazz. “I’m not doing anything.”

 

Jazz rolled her eyes. “Liar,” she said, a laugh in her voice. “What is it?”

 

Danny shook his head, but his lips betrayed him with a smirk. “Nothing…” He pressed play.

 

From the first note, Jazz’s head fell back and she groaned. “You’re kidding. This song is older than you!”

 

Danny just laughed and started nodding his head along to the music. “It’s also a staple of our sleepovers from when we were little.”

 

“I know that,” Jazz said, reaching over to take the phone, but Danny pulled it out of her reach.

 

As the music began, he sang at the top of his lungs—

 

_You think you’re going nowhere_

_When you’re walking down the street_

_You're acting like you just don't care_

_When life can be so sweet_

_Why you wanna be like that_

_'Cause if there's nothing new_

_You're not fooling no one_

_You're not even fooling you_

_So walk a little slower_

_And open up your eyes_

_Sometimes it's so hard to see_

_The good things passing by_

_There may never be a sign_

_No flashing neon light_

_Telling you to make your move_

_Or when the time is right_

 

Jazz sighed and pulled back, casting a withering glare at Danny before taking in a deep breath and joining him in singing—

 

_So why not_

_Take a crazy chance_

_Why not_

_Do a crazy dance_

_If you lose the moment_

_You may lose a lot_

_So why not_

_Why not_


	23. Day 23: Graduation

“What are you gonna do after graduation?”

 

A year ago, Jazz would have provided him with one, five, ten, and twenty year plans detailing her future and where she absolutely _had_ to end up, no back-up plan in sigh. Now, though, she just shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair, keeping the wind from blowing it in her face.

 

“Probably stay in Amity Park, take online classes,” she said. “Harvard’s got a great program for psych and is really doing well with their online programs.”

 

Danny’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Why would you want to stay?” he asked. “What happened to getting out of the crazy, ghost-loving town?”

 

Another shrug. “Turns out I’m a crazy, ghost-loving Amity Parker.” She pursed her lips for a moment in thought before continuing, “It’s not for you, believe it or not. I see how the ghost attacks affect people mentally. Someone needs to be there to help in the aftermath.”

 

“How long have you been thinking about this?”

 

A beat passed before Jazz confessed, “Since the Spectra thing. I saw some people holding onto the depression she brought out, and we haven’t had a guidance counselor since… I don’t know, I just- there’s a need there. And I think I can fill it. Besides, who better to counsel a bunch of high schoolers in a ghost-ridden town than someone who’s close in age and is used to all the… weird stuff.”

 

Danny stared, stunned by his sister’s answer. “I didn’t realize your big plan had changed.”

 

A small smile worked its way onto Jazz’s face, and she looked to Danny. Something in her eyes made him know, with absolute certainty, that this was really what she wanted, that everything was going to be okay. “Things in Amity Park change fast, Danny. I’m just… finally getting used to it.”

 

Danny sighed, releasing the tension in his shoulders. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I think I am, too.”


	24. Day 24: Ghost Stories

“Summer camp? You’re kidding. When did _that_ become part of the curriculum?” Jazz looked to Danny, an eyebrow raised.

 

Danny just shrugged, not having an answer himself. “I have no clue, but the entire class has to go before starting their sophomore year.”

 

Jazz shook her head. “That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Please at least tell me there will be other schools there so you can scare the hell out of them with real-life ghost stories.”

 

“Not sure,” Danny replied, not even trying to hold back his laughter. “Oh, I bet kids from other schools would be terrified if they knew half of what happens in Amity Park in a single week.”

 

“Make sure to tell them about the hospital.”

 

“Yes!” Danny cheered, his laughter doubling. “Maybe even get Phantom involved for some special effects.”

 

Jazz snorted, leaning over the steering wheel as she laughed. “Please, for the love of all that is good in this world, _record it_.”

 

“I will,” Danny promised. “Camp Skull and Crossbones is going to be amazing.”


	25. Day 25: Blood Blossoms

“I really need to pee.”

 

“Oh thank God,” Jazz sighed, pulling off at the nearest exit.

 

Danny snickered. “You know, you don’t have to wait until I need to go to the bathroom to stop. You’re the one driving.”

 

Jazz gave him a light slap on the shoulder. “I know that,” she grumbled. “I just wanted to get as far as possible so we don’t need to take too many more stops.” She pulled into a gas station parking lot and parked the car. “We need gas anyway, so I’ll be a minute.”

 

Danny got out of the car and headed inside, using the restroom before browsing the aisles of the store. Eventually, he picked up a soda and headed towards the front, only to stop in front of an array of flowers for sale. They almost looked like roses had it not been for the fact that the stems and leaves were dark purple, bordering on black. He stared, not even considering why it was he was so entranced by them.

 

“Looking to keep spirits away?”

 

Danny jerked his head to the front counter, blinking as he pulled himself out of his trance. “What?” he finally asked.

 

The man at the counter nodded his head to the flowers. “The blood blossoms; they keep spirits away. Or at least that’s what ancient tradition says. You got ghost problems?”

 

“Um- uh- n-no,” Danny replied. “They’re just pretty.” He looked down at the soda in his hands and walked past the flowers to the front. “Just this, please.”

 

The man rang up his purchase, completely ignorant of Danny’s discomfort.


	26. Day 26: Ghost Speak

“Did I ever tell you the ghosts have their own language?”

 

Jazz slowly turned to look at Danny, her eyes a mix of confusion and awe. “What?” she asked, voice low. “You realize if you tell Mom and Dad this, the Ghost Gabber will come back.”

 

Danny scoffed. “Why do you think I haven’t said anything? I don’t even understand any of it unless I’m Phantom.”

 

Jazz furrowed her eyebrows, immediately going into Psych Mode™. After a moment, she said, “It’s obviously intrinsic to ghosts. Have you tried speaking it as yourself?”

 

Danny nodded. “Yeah, I did this whole little experiment when I found out I sometimes spoke a different language without realizing it when I was in the Ghost Zone. I recognize some sounds, but even words that I’ve heard a million times as Phantom don’t make sense when I’m Fenton. It’s just gibberish.”

 

“And on that note, I think it’s time for dinner. And no metaphysical crises while we’re eating.”

 

“I’d hardly call it a crisis.”

 

“Not you. Me. I think that broke me a little bit.”


	27. Day 27: Fashion

Danny and Jazz walked into the restaurant, where they were greeted by a hostess. “Hi, welcome to Chili’s,” she said. Her eyes darted to Danny’s ‘fortune favors the grave’ t-shirt. “You guys going to Roswell?”

 

“Yeah,” Jazz confirmed. “We’ve wanted to go since we were little kids.”

 

The hostess nodded and led them to a table. Once they sat down, she said, “You know Roswell is an alien thing, not ghosts or zombies or whatever, right?”

 

Danny moaned and dropped his head to the table, letting Jazz answer for him. “We know, we’re just from Amity Park,” she said. “Ghosts are kind of a big deal there.”

 

“Oh, my roommate used to live there,” she said. “I swear, she actually thinks the ghosts there are real.”

 

Danny lifted his head just long enough to meet Jazz’s eyes, and the two burst into laughter at the hostess’s ignorance.


	28. Day 28: Vacation

They were almost there. Night had fallen and the road was lit only by Jazz’s headlights, but she had no problem singing at the top of her lungs.

 

“Vacation, all I ever wanted! Vacation, had to get away!”

 

Danny groaned, covering his ears. “ _Why_?” he demanded. “If I wanted to be tortured, I’d go to Walker’s prison!”

 

“Gotta stay awake somehow, Danny,” Jazz explained. “You’re welcome to sing along.”

 

“Hard pass.” With that, Danny sunk down in his seat and pressed his hands against his ears. Just ten more miles. He could make it that far. He could totally make it. Even if it killed him.


	29. Day 29: Favorite Prompt (Outer Space)

“Finally, we’re here,” Danny sighed, practically falling out of the car. Jazz wasn’t fairing much better, just offering a quiet ‘hmm’ in agreement.

 

The two stumbled into the hotel, not even trying to hold back their yawns. Danny blinked a few times, adjusting to his surroundings. Then, his eyes went wide. “Is this entire hotel outer-space-themed?” he asked, a smile appearing on his face.

 

“Of course,” Jazz said through a yawn. “I know my brother.”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Danny yelled, suddenly wide awake and tackling Jazz in a hug. “You are the best sister ever and I’ll never complain about you being overbearing again!”

 

Another yawn from Jazz, unfazed by Danny’s excitement. “I’m holding you to that,” she grumbled, walking up to the front desk.


	30. Day 30: Moving On

For all their exhaustion and talk about getting to bed, neither Danny nor Jazz could fall asleep. “Do you think Ghost Zone ghosts can, like… move on? Go into the light or whatever?”

 

Jazz turned her head, looking at Danny in the other bed. “Why is this a question you’re asking me now?”

 

Danny shrugged, a pensive look on his face. “Not sure,” he confessed. “Just… how weird would it be if you were just chillin in the Ghost Zone, and then suddenly your best friend was gone. No note or whatever, they just moved on?”

 

A sigh escaped Jazz, and she turned onto her side. “Did something happen, Danny?” she asked. “Is that what’s going on?”

 

“No,” Danny replied with a shake of his head. “I’m just curious. Not to mention, what if this could help the ghosts that attack the town? They could move on, be at peace, you know? Leave Amity Park alone.”

 

“Do you want to try it?”

 

After a brief pause, Danny nodded. “Yeah,” he confessed. “I think I do.”


	31. Day 31: Free Day

“We’re in Roswell!”

 

That and a sudden weight on her chest was Jazz’s wake-up call. She moaned in pain, shoving Danny off her and rolling over. “No,” she moaned. “No waking until ten. Vacation.”

 

Danny pouted from his place on the floor and slowly stood up. “C’mon, we can sleep the rest of the summer!” he insisted. “Right now, we’re in Roswell, and we have a limited time to be here! Wakey wakey! Where’s that energy from every school morning when you do this to me?”

 

“On vacation,” Jazz grumbled.

 

When the only response was a sigh, Jazz thought she was in the clear. But two seconds later, she left a pair of freezing cold hands on the back of her neck. She yelped and shot up, turning to glare at her brother. “You’re evil.”

 

Danny just grinned. “Great, you’re up! Now get dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I hope you all enjoyed this fun little drabble series!


End file.
